laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DetectiveLayton92/Professor Layton and the Psychic Detective - Chapters 1
Chapter 1 Dear Professor Layton, I know you, but you've never met me. And not just from the papers, either. I've been with you on every case you've ever had. I'm Detective Brittney Earnhardt, and I was assigned to keep you safe and out of harm's way. Well, technically, I assigned myself to the post, but that's beside the point. The truth is that I need your help with something. I believe that Jean Descole, your supposed rival, is out to get me. Why? I have no idea. I think that you're the only one that can figure this out. But, I'm sure you don't need any further pursuasion. After all, a true gentleman never refuses the request of a lady. Well, if you consider me a lady. I didn't exactly go to finishing school. Anyway, if we could meet at the pre-arranged address and time, that would be great. Sincerely, Detective Brittney Earnhardt P.S. Don't tell Luke that I work for the Scotland Yard. I want to see if he can figure it out on his own. After all, I love puzzles as much as you do, professor! "There, that should do it," I said, licking the envelope''.'' "Ugh, that tastes terrible." Now all I had to do was wait and see. Chapter 2 My eyes were glued to the door. I couldn't wait for the professor to walk in so gracefully, slightly ducking to make sure his distinguished top hat cleared. I wasn't sure what Luke would look like; he was a growing boy. I had picked up the latest paper from the front door of the cafe`, flipped my way to the crossword, and sat down at the corner booth in the back: my favourite table. "Prestigious university," I read aloud. "Gressenheller, it fits." In the moment that I was penciling in my answer, the bell on the front door rang, signaling the restaraunt that there was a customer. I immediately looked up and there he was. Hershel tipped his hat slightly to the greeter and proceded to scan the back of the cafe`. Using the information I gave him in my letter, he found his way to my table. I stood up and shook his hand. I couldn't surpress a smile from spreading across my face. "Professor Hershel Layton. How nice it is to see you again. I'm Detective Earnhardt," I said, extracting my badge and identification from my bag. "Purely for precautionary reasons." He nodded in satisfaction. "That's proof enough for me," Hershel said, sitting down. "But, before we get to the main topic of conversation, how long have you been following Luke and I?" "All the way back to the Crown Petone with Janice Quatlane," I said. "Although, I wasn't there for the entire journey. I was called away on another case that needed my attention, so I had to 'abandon ship', so to speak." "Wow," Hershel breathed. "All that time, and I never once suspected that someone was trailing us." "It's not my job to play a main character," I explained. "Never is. I keep you out of trouble. That's what I do. I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, but I'm backup, just in case." "Well," Hershel changed the subject. "Please elaborate on why you called for me." "Because there are so many prying eyes here," I said, surveying my surroundings. "I'd rather not tell you everything right now. But, I do believe that a certain someone is after me, as I mentioned earlier." "Descole, correct?" asked the professor. "Yes. I've seen his henchmen follow me around on more than one occasion. They've been trailing me almost everyday for the last week." "Almost?" "They, strangely enough, don't follow me on Wednesdays. I haven't the foggiest idea why not," I said. "And, just to clarify," said Hershel. "How do you know that these men actually work for Descole?" "Do you recall the Family goons who worked for Clive and Dimitri?" I asked. "Well, they're like that. They all wear the same uniform. Though, I've observed these men to be very capable and intelligent." "Yes," said Hershel. "I recall that case rather vividly." Just then, our waitor walked up and asked for our orders. "I'll have a cup of Earl Grey," Hershel said. "And a cup of Star Anise for me, thank you." I asked. "So, tell me about yourself," said Hershel, once our tea had arrived. "Where should I start?" I asked myself, sipping my tea. "Well, I'm thirty-two, and not only am I a detective, but I'm also an avid boxer." "Well, one should always have a hobby," said Hershel, smiling. "I'm also single," I said, winking. "Ha! I can't imagine why. You're intelligent, pretty, and have a good sense of humor." "Professor! You're making me blush," I said. "I don't normally do that. Well, I'm also trigger-happy and can lose my temper very easily, unfortunately. I probably scare bachelors more than I attract them." "We all have our imperfections," said Hershel. Just as he said that, an attractive man of about my age approached the table, unaware of the professor. The man opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him a chance. "Back off, buddy!" I said. Apperantly I intimidated him, because he turned around, made a bee-line for the door, and never looked back once. "See?" I asked. "That's one of my imperfections." Chapters 3 & 4 will be written soon!